


Cuddles

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I ship this so hard, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Sherlock is a cuddly Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Over the next couple of days John found out that Sherlock liked to cuddle. Since the night of their first kiss they had slept together in Sherlock’s bedroom every night. Their first night in Sherlock’s bedroom had involved many languid kisses and whispers. John often fell asleep with Sherlock’s arm around his waist and woke up tangled in all of Sherlock’s long limbs and Sherlock’s nose pressed against the back of his neck, breathing softly.

“Good morning, John.” Sherlock pressed a light kiss to the back of John’s neck.

“G’morning, how’d you know I was awake?” John yawned and kept his eyes closed. He documented this moment so that he could go back to it later. Sherlock’s lean body pressed against him, legs intertwined with his and his right arm draped over John’s waist. John felt Sherlock replying back to him and felt Sherlock’s lips brush against the back of his neck as he spoke in his deep baritone.

“You changed your breathing patterns. You also think too loudly.” Sherlock smiled. John turned around so that he could see Sherlock face-to-face.

John finally opened his eyes to find Sherlock’s piercing eyes staring at him. Sherlock’s hair was tousled and his gray t-shirt was riding up on his stomach a bit. Sherlock bent down and slotted his head under John’s neck, breathing in the scent of John. John decided that he liked sleepy Sherlock because sleepy Sherlock was a cuddly Sherlock.

“John.”

“Hm?”

“We have to go give our statement at Scotland Yard in an hour.” John groaned, and started to get out of bed. “No, no.” Sherlock pulled him back down. “Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shecouldbeamazing for always encouraging me to continue writing.


End file.
